daydreamsandthedamnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Vale Mayer
Vale Mayer, known as Valie only by his wife, is the Head of the Demonic Knights, and considered the Queen of Demon's personal guard. His online handle is @dryice, as a reference to his ability. Appearance Vale is an extremely tall and well toned individual with a deep violet purple complexion. He has medium sized horns that grow out of his forehead that appear to be ice that is unable to melt. His dark eyes have deep black sclera, and light blue irises; these are regarded as the 'Eyes of Ice' because it's a common occurrence for Elemental Demons to have strange eyes related to their element. His dark grayish violet hair fluffs out in the back, and has long fringe that wraps around his face. He, also, has pointed ears and noticeably sharp teeth. Despite his age, he still passes well as a young adult. While out of uniform, he is typically seen wearing a white button up shirt, black vest, and black slacks. He has a preference for professional looking clothing. His uniform consists of a chest plate, back plate, and arm and shoulder plates, paired with thick militaristic pants, knee guards, and a custom helmet to accommodate his horns. Personality Vale is well noted for being a coward. He joined the Demonic Knights originally to get over his lack of bravery. Though his never gave him the kind of bravery and confidence he wanted. Instead, this gave him a sense of urgency and to follow gut instincts while in battle or making militaristic decisions. He, also, went out of his way to avoid killing people as much as he could. He couldn't find it within himself to kill unless absolutely necessary. Within his personal life, his cowardly demeanor shined ever brighter as he was very timid and avoided people at all costs. His lack of decisiveness and fear of failure in personalized situations caused him to leave his wife without much explanation for many years. This poor mistake haunts him daily, even after he returned back into her life. He dealt with the immense guilt of his actions and readily accepts his son's hatred of him as punishment. History Vale, as a child, was considerably more of a coward, almost to the extreme. His parents, most notably his father, continuously tried to make efforts to have him be forced shocked into being less afraid and timid. He never particularly resented his father for this, but he did change his overall opinion of him looking back as an adult. Attempt after attempt to antagonize Vale into being more decisive and brave failed, so inevitably they gave up and accepted him as frail as he was. In his teenager years, Vale took a few attempts on his own volition to better himself because he noticed how far behind his peers he was in terms of emotional growth. His gap bothered him quite a bit, and he was never quite able to fill it. Finally, he reached the point of joining the Demonic Knights. The readily accepted him in because of his personal reason and determination, but warned him that this could be a deadly job if Angels or Delano Supporters decided to attack. Many years pasted, and the Head of the Demonic Knights had died in battle and a member from every unit would be sent to be tested for the his replacement. Vale's superior thought the test would be good for him, but never expected him to pass. When news hit that Vale passed the initial test, the unit was both happy for him, but deeply bitter. Vale had succeeded with stunning colors in every test that the Queen of Demons had for the applicants because she was looking for a very particular kind of person. Thus, he was appointed the newest Head, despite openness about being cowardly and weak. Right after this success, his father passed away from sickness. Vale tried his hardest to look past it and not to dwell on his death. He stood as the Queen's personal guard for many years before she demanded he take a vacation to relax himself and socialize with others. Upon this vacation, he met and fall in love with Juliae Sasaki, a young half Japanese woman who had wanted to be an idol and had been unable to succeed. They married, and had a son together. Upon realizing that their son would be able to see him in his true form, rather than the humanoid illusion that Juliae sees him as, Vale told his wife that he had to return to work and he was unsure of when he will return. She accepted this with a sad tone. Before he left, Vale pleaded with a Cactus Nymph to watch over her in his place, and the Nymph reluctantly agreed. Many years past, Vale had written her and their son various letters and sent them gifts, but the Nymph always spoke of how she was miserable and sad without him. He had informed his dear trusted friend, the Queen, of his idiotic choice and she heavily criticized him for leaving behind a wife and a child, and demanded him to bring them to the Dream Realm so they could be reunited as a family. After an eleven year absence, Vale returned to Juliae and asked her if she still trusted him and loved him. She responded with tears and expressions of affection. Upon seeing his son, Hiro, for the first time since he was a toddler, Hiro attempted to stab him. After spending several weeks alongside them in the Human Realm, Vale pleaded with Juliae to come with him to where he was born and told her that he wasn't ever even human. Juliae reluctantly agreed and took Hiro along with her. Vale revealed his true form to her for the first time and immediately broke into tears out of feeling dishonest for never telling her. Eventually, Vale and Juliae moved past his prolonged absence and renewed their vows. Ability Vale's unique special ability is called Ice Mastery. He is one of very few Elemental Ice Demons to reach a state of mastery and control. A big reason to this is Vale's own core temperature naturally being -25° Fahrenheit. * Frost Body: '''He is able to create a layer of ice over top of his skin without damage to his skin or receiving frost bite. Though this isn't particularly useful, he seems to do it involuntarily on various occasions. * '''Temperature Regulation: He is able to make any object or liquid drastically drop in temperature. Though with objects, he has to be able to touch them for it be any effect. This can also prevent objects or liquids from melting. * '''Ice Creation and Manipulation: '''Coinciding with his ability to lower temperature of any liquid, he is able to essentially freeze any substance. Though, typically he just pulls water molecules from the air because it substantially easier due to water's freezing point. Relationships Mercia Loga Despite officially only being her guard and Head Knight, Vale and Mercia are considerably close friends. Mercia wanted a Head Knight would both respect her as a queen, but be casual and trustworthy like a dear friend. They both joke that she is Vale's only real friend. Juliae Sasaki-Mayer They had married while Juliae was still a rather young adult, but after her feelings of failure consumed her ability to be a musician. Vale would quite honestly do anything for her, even die if that's truly what she wanted. He loves her with his whole heart, and tries to actively improve and be a better husband to make up his extended absence. Hiro Sasaki-Mayer Hiro has a great animosity and hatred for his father because of his absence and how it affected Hiro's mother. Overtime, Hiro becomes less physically violent with him, only because Vale explains what's been causing his head pains and why he felt so different from other kids at his school in the Human Realm. Hiro still remains vocally hateful, and Vale accepts it without question or attempts to resolve it. Trivia * Vale is right handed, but almost always wields swords dual handed. * Vale suffered from extreme Agoraphobia as a child and gradually worked to overcome it. * His favorite food is Salmon Sashimi, which Juliae introduced him to. Category:Demons Category:Demonic Knights